HP Care Package Challenge
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: A Challenge for my readers that are willing and able to write a fanfic story.


**Synopsis of the Core Challenge**

The base idea behind this challenge is to alleviate some of the negatives that crop up in Harry's life because of his childhood. I.e. Not knowing anything about his parents. Not being able to stick it to Draco while not offending any other pure-bloods. To make a canonical explanation as to why Lily and James made the choice to do this. Well they were smart enough to make at least one contingency plan. In the form of a Care Package. Because the Potter family was an old semi rich pure-blood family they have gathered plenty of resources to give Harry. They were also fighting a war and know they are a primary target. So not doing at lest this is a crime against humanity.

* * *

 **Mandatory Rules**

If you include at least one of the Caregiver Baseline Package. You can give Harry practically anything. (See the Example Package Themes section below.)

Harry must receive and use the package that is meant for him.

Harry must embody Good Is Not Soft trope

Dumbledore must embody Good Is Not Dumb trope

Therefore Dumbledore must organize a rotational system where Aurors teaches at Hogwarts for a year before returning to the regular forces.

The muggle and magical branches of the child services must work together. With squibs acting as 'Muggle Social Workers in the Know'.

Harry must automatically have a Young-ish (early twenties) social worker looking out for him.

Said social worker must have the same training and legal power as any social worker working today.

If he cured at the start. (Making him available to be Harry's guardian.) Remus must be cured and given guardianship by the end of Harry's third year.

James and Sirius registering as Animagi

If Harry ends up living with Petunia her house must be connected to the gas main for at least the stove and possibly even the oven.

If Harry receives a potions kit and he lives with Vernon and/or Dudley. Then he must brew an effect weight loss potion for them and trick them in drinking it.

If Harry is gay then he must be able to conceive, carry, and safely give birth to a child.

You must include one of Skill mastery themed additions. Some are an amalgamation of several

* * *

 **Forbidden**

Manipulative|Dumbledore.

Evil|Dumbledore.

Harry becoming evil

Harry marrying Ginny! NO IFS, NO BUTS, NO MAYBES.

Harry and/or Hermione getting dosed with any form of love potions.

If Harry is sent to live with the Dersley family. They can not sell, destroy, or get rid of anything contained within the care package.

Not reading the relevant section if doing a crossover.

With a few crossover exceptions Remus not eventually getting cured of his Lycanthropy.

With a few crossover exceptions Remus getting reinfected with HP style Lycanthropy

Remus not getting guardianship of Harry at some point.

Dumbledore forcing Harry back to an abusive home if there is an acceptable alternative available. (Upon finding out)

Petter being a registered animagus

* * *

 **Core package**

Custom made home ward-stone kit that can be plugged into a wall socket for powering.

Enough muggle money for Harry's pre-Hogwarts care.

A letter explaining everything within the care package.

Several age appropriate letters. Written within days of the death of Harry's parents.

Introductory guide to potion making. (With recipes for basic potions)

Mid range kitchen potion brewing kit

Enough starting ingredients to practice and make some basic health potions.

Seedlings and saplings for growable ingredients

Gide on becoming an animagus. (Written by the marauders)

Appropriate aide to become animagus.

A very Potter guide to Magical Etiquette

* * *

 **Skill Mastery themed additions**

 **Heading**

Mid range potions lab set up crate. Replaces the baseline's kitchen potion brewing kit.

Books on healing magic.

Books on healing potions. (Includes instructions to brew the potions)

 **Potions**

Self updating text book on potion ingredients. That includes how to correctly harvest and the different ways to prepare them.

Top of the line potions lab set up crate. Replaces the baseline's kitchen potion brewing kit.

The Potter Family Potions Grimoire.

 **Runes**

Advanced guide to Runic Languages

Advanced guide on how to use Runic Magic

Advance Rune caving kit

 **Warding**

Everything in the Runes list.

Set of self updating books on warding techniques.

The Potter Family's Warding Grimoire.

 **Alchemy**

Everything in the Potions list.

Everything in the Warding list.

The Potter Family's Alchemy Grimoire


End file.
